Hearts Divided
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: A story of past and present. How did Jo get to be iving in the city, and with a 6 month old daughter? read and find out!


Title: Hearts Divided

Disclaimer: I own Calleigh, Kendra, Marie, Julie, Chloe, Michael, Simon and whomever else you don't know!

Summary: This is a story told in the past and the present. Jo is living in the city with her daughter Calleigh. How she got there and who the father of her baby is…that you'll have to wait and see!

My heart pounded in my chest and my face flushed rose red. My voice was shaky and my breathing shallow and nervous. He was so close. A shiver raced through my body at the gentle caress of his strong hands. In the dim light his eyes sparkled and slowly closed. The warmth of his kiss on my neck, his breath as he slowly moved his lips towards mine. He was just millimetres away from my face and-

"Waaahhh" Came the baby's cry from the other room.

"Dammit Calleigh not now. I was just getting to the good part of my dream." Jo muttered as she rolled over in bed. Her dream had been interrupted by the cry of her 6-month-old daughter.

"Okay Cal I'm coming." Jo sat up in bed and pushed her legs over the side. She stood and slowly walked into her daughter's room.

"It's okay Cal Mummy's here. Shhh." Jo picked the crying baby up out of the cot.

"Are you hungry baby girl?" Jo asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Let's get you something to eat. Then you have to go back to sleep because Mummy has work today and she needs to get some more sleep." Jo baby talked to Cal as she took the bottle of pre-made formula out of the fridge and put it into the microwave. She set the timer and then kissed her daughter on the head. She had been doing the same thing for the past three months so she knew exactly what to do, even if she was still half asleep.

As the microwave stopped she pulled open the door, took out the bottle and made her way back into Cal's bedroom. She sat on the rocking chair and began feeding her daughter.

Four hours later she awoke once more, this time to the sound of her alarm clock. She slowly got out of bed, walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower, undressed and breathed a sigh of relief as the warm water ran over her body.

Once she was showered and dressed in her uniform she walked into the kitchen and turned on the kettle. She was just putting the coffee powder into the mug when she heard Cal's cry.

"Right on time." She smiled and made her way into Cal's room once again.

"Good morning baby girl." She smiled and picked up Cal who was smiling up at Jo. "Come on let's get you ready. It's your first day of day care today." She pulled the baby out of her crib, placed her on the change table and dressed her in a nice pink dress. Then she placed her into her crib with a few toys whilst she organised the change bag.

"Okay I think we've got everything. We can go now." She carried Cal, the change bag as well as her handbag and her workbag out to the car, locking the door as she went.

"Sorry I'm late." Jo breathed heavily.

"Let me guess…you had troubles with Cal again huh?" Julie, one of Jo's co-workers asked.

"I am so sorry. She's just been getting really fussy lately. She never sleeps when I want her too, but she's always sleeping when I need her to be awake." Jo sighed.

"It's okay Jo calm down. I have been through it before. I know what it's like."

"It's just so hard…I never thought being a single parent would be this hard. Everyone else makes it look so easy." Jo sighed as she sunk down into her desk.

"Hey it'll be ok. You'll be fine. Just give it time. It'll get much easier."

"Yeah, right." Jo placed her head in her hands and groaned.

"Troubles At home again Jo?" Michael, Jo's boss walked up to her and she sat up straight suddenly.

"Sorry. I was just about to start work honest." Jo smiled.

"Relax Jo. Your shift doesn't actually start for another five minutes." He pointed to the clock.

"Agh." Jo cried and she put her head in her hands again.

"It's going to be one of those days again." Julie said to Michael as they walked off, leaving Jo to her work.

"Jo, it's lunch time." Kendra yet another co-worker smiled as she walked up and handed Jo a brown paper bag and a bottle of water. "Ham, Cheese and tomato, no butter."

"Thanks." Jo smiled back. "I owe you one."

"No problem. I'll just stick it on your tab." She laughed and sat on the corner of Jo's desk.

"So a few of us girls are going out to this awesome new club that's just opened up tonight, care to join us?" Kendra offered.

"I'd love to, except I've got Cal and somehow I think she's a little too young to go clubbing." Jo replied.

"Well Simon and Chloe aren't going tonight; you should let them look after Cal for a few hours. You need a break Jo."

"I can't. I'm sorry but it's just I've never left her alone at night before, and with people she barely knows."

"Jo, she knows Simon and Chloe as if they were her aunty and uncle. She'll be fine with them."

"Hey, I heard my name, what are we talking about?" Chloe asked as she walked past.

"I was just telling Jo about the new club us girls are going to tonight, but she doesn't think it's a good idea to leave Cal with you and Simon for the night."

"Hey you know we'd look after her as if she were our own daughter. You deserve a night off Jo. You're a wreck."

"I'm sorry but I just…I don't want to leave Cal alone."

"Dude she wont be alone Simon and I will look after her. You need to let her go at some point. You can't spend the rest of your life looking like you do. You need to go out and get laid."

"Gee thanks for the ego boost Chloe. I really needed that."

"Hey, the truth hurts." Chloe smiled.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. You are going to come to this club with us girls tonight, and we are going to find you a man." Kendra cried.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm really not interested." Jo replied.

"Well you've got no choice. I'm picking Cal up at 8. That'll give you an hour to get ready before Kendra and Julie take you out." Chloe told Jo. "And that is final."

"Ok, fine. Can I eat my lunch now?" Jo sighed. She knew she was never going to win and she was sick of arguing so she just gave up.

"Great, I'll see you at 8." Chloe and Kendra left her alone.

"Ok." Jo replied and she took a bite of her sandwich.

At the end of her shift Jo headed straight for the day care centre to pick up Cal.

"Hello there baby girl." Jo smiled and picked Cal up. "How are you sweetie?"

"Hey there Jo." Simone one of the carers smiled when she saw Jo picking up Cal.

"Hey. How was she today?" Jo asked.

"She was fine. We did some finger painting and she played in the sandpit for a while too." Simone told Jo.

"Wow. Finger painting hey/" Jo smiled. "Well we've got to get going. I've got a lot to do this afternoon. Wave bye bye Cal." Jo moved Cal's hand up and down to wave goodbye, then she grabbed Cal's bag and then left the day care centre.

"Cal's due for her feed about now. Do you think they are doing it right?" Jo panicked. She was sitting in a booth in a nightclub with her workmates Kendra, Julie and Maria, outside a nightclub.

"Relax Jo. I'm sure they've got everything under control. Tonight you don't have to worry about Cal. Tonight is your night, so let's get down and Partay!" Kendra stood up and started doing a sexy dance.

"Kendra people are looking at us." Jo whispered.

"So what. Let them look. I'm here to have fun right? So that's what I'm doing."

"You're making a scene."

"No I'm not. I'm dancing. Come on Jo!" Kendra dragged Jo out of the booth and onto the dance floor.

"You know, this is actually kind of fun."

"I told you. Now, I reckon that guy over there in the red shirt is checking you out." Kendra winked at Jo.

"Kendra!" Jo hit her, but she had a grin on her face. "Do you really think so?"

"Sure do." Kendra smirked. "Go on, go and talk to him."

"But what if he has a girlfriend or something already."

"Jo come on. Seriously he was checking you out!"

"Yah come on Jo. Go for it!" Marie elbowed her.

"Alright fine I'm going." Jo made her way over to where the guy in the red shirt was standing with his back to her.

"Excuse me I err…" Jo started. When the man turned around and Jo saw his face, she screamed.

Well that's the first chapter. I hope you like it. More will be posted soon okay!

Jess!


End file.
